Past, Present, and Future Love
by I-Love-JBieber
Summary: Emmett and Alice have been best friends for what seems like forever. They secretly have feelings for eachother but will they have the guts to tell eachother? Ahahaha! I really suck at summaries so, just give it a try. All Human!
1. Chapter 1

**-Emmett's POV-**

I made a promise 12 years ago. And until today, I've kept that promise.

**-12 years ago-**

_"Can you promise me something, Em?" My best friend Alice asked. "Anything Ali." "Promise me that we'll be best friends forever, no matter what." I looked straight into her eyes. "I promise, always and forever!" _

**-End of flashback-**

Sure, I was 6 years old. But I meant every single word.

**-Alice's POV-**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned, another day of school. Which means another day of the nerds, the jerks, the cheerleaders, and the snobs. The only thing that made me want to go to school was... Emmett, my best friend. Secretly, I've always felt something more.

**-8 years ago, Emmett's POV-**

_"Hey Em?" "Yeah, Ali?" "Can...I tell you something?" I looked at her, seeing the look in her eyes. "Are you okay, you seem... worried." "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...Emmett, I...I kinda like you." I stared at her, shocked. She looked down. "Look I'm sorry I brought it up.. I'll just go."She got up and started to walk away. I grabbed her hand. "Ali," She lightly pulled her hand away. She left, and I just stood there. Feeling so stupid._

**-End of flashback-**

We were 10 years old then. And ever since then, I've been in love with Alice. I was backing out of my driveway when I saw Alice's yellow porsche speeding down the street. I smiled. I pulled into the school parking lot and parked right next to Alice's "baby". I walked into school, feeling heads turn to see me. As I walked down the hall, I could hear girls whispering. I payed no attention to them. I had eyes only for Alice. Speaking of Alice, she was walking towards me with a huge grin plastered to her face.

**-Alice's POV-**

I was walking towards Emmett, with a huge smile on my face. "Hey Teddy Bear!" I chirped. He groaned, I knew he hated that name. I only called him that to get on his nerves. He turned around, "Hey Tinkerbell!" My smile faded right away. I absolutely hated that name. He chuckled. "So Ali, how are you today?" "I'm good I guess, school doesn't make it any better." He smirked, "The only reason you come to school is to see me." I froze. _How'd he figure out? Calm down Alice. Lie. Lie. Lie._ "You only wish, Em." I rolled my eyes. "Well that really sucks, Ali."he said "...Why?"I asked "Because your the reason why I come to school." I felt like an idiot. "Oh." He laughed. "Come on Ali, were gonna be late for class." "Umm, Okay."

**-Emmett's POV-**

After school, I went over to Alice's to do some homework. "Ugh! I hate this!" She screamed at her book. "Don't blame the book, Ali." I laughed. "It's not funny, and I can be mad at the book if I want to!" She threw a pillow at my head. "Hey! No need to throw pillows!" She giggled. "How about we take a break from homework?" I suggested. "Hallelujuah!" She yelled. I laughed at her. I closed my book and scooted next to her. "So?" I said, not knowing what to say. "So...?" She obviously didn't have anything to say either. "Hey Ali, remember when we were little and I used to tickle you 'till you cried?" I asked. "..Uhmm yeah, I remember that." She slowly said, backing away from me, knowing what I was going to do next. "Okay, just wondering." I said and looked off into space again. "Okay?" She said, a little confused. She took her place next to me again. After a good five minutes, I jumped on her, taking her by surprise and started tickling her. "..Stop!... Emmett please!" She gasped. I stopped still on top of her. I looked her straight in the eyes, and leaned down so our foreheads were touching. She looked away, and I got off her. I felt hurt. She didn't...want me? 8 years ago she said she liked me. _God Emmett, your so stupid. That was 8 years ago!_ "I.. gotta go. See you tomorrow. Bye, Ali"I said, sounding bitter and hateful "...Bye..." she whispered.

**-Alice's POV-**

_I'm such an idiot! God! He was gonna kiss me! _I felt like an idiot. I've loved Emmett since we were 10 years old, and when he decides to kiss me..._Gah, I'm an IDIOT! I'm stupid! Ugh!_ I could see pain and rejection burning in his eyes. I could hear the madness in his voice when he spoke. "I...gotta go. See you tomorrow. Bye, Ali." All of those words dripped with anger. "...Bye..." _Bye? Is that all you can say? "Bye" What makes it worse is that he could barely hear you! Idiot, Idiot, Idiot. _When he shut my door I whispered, "I love you, Em."

**So... I hope you liked it.**

**It is my first story that I actually approve of. So Review? Please&&Thanyouu!**

**If you liked it... I LOVE YOU! **

**If you didn't... I HATE YOU! Ahahaa! I'm JUST KIDDING! **

**I'll post another chapter soon!**

**I wuvvers you guys!**

**xoxo, Lynsee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Took me a while to think of what to write about... And I still don't know, so.. I'm just gonna go with the flow. Ahahaha! It'll probably suck. :))((:**

**And thankyouu to: **

RiahhBaby ,Jc in da house &MarMar Cullen . I love you guys!

**-Emmett's POV-**

I stormed out of Alice's house and jumped into my jeep, _I'm being over dramatic! It's not the end of the world. It really hurts though... I love Alice, and I really thought she loved me back. But I guess I was wrong. _I pulled into my drive way and entered my house, slamming the door behind me. "Emmett?," my mom, Esme called from the kitchen. "is everything okay?" she questioned as she walked into the living room. "Uhh.. Yeah, mom. Just a bad day." _No, mom. Everything is horrible! I figured out that my best friend doesn't love me back!_ Of course I didn't say that, I'm the man of the house. And I have been ever since dad left. "Is that all?" She asked, raised eyebrows. "Yeah, thats all. I'm gonna finish my homework." I brushed pass my mom, and walked into my room. And the only thing on my mind was Alice. _Alice, I love you._

**-Alice's POV-**

I sat there feeling angry and stupid. And to make it worse, I still have HOMEWORK. I groaned. I finished my homework, which took hours without Emmett's help. I heard my dad come into the house. I jumped off of my bed and ran to give my dad a hug. "Hi daddy!" I said, with fake happiness. "Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" he asked. "Great!" I said, with a fake smile. But that didn't work, he saw the pain and sadness in my eyes. He sighed. "Don't lie to me, Alice." "I'm not lying, dad. Today was...great!" He nodded. "So what happened?" He asked, not believing my anything I just said. I sighed. "Just some stuff." I didn't want to give any detail because my dad would probably never let Emmett into this house ever again. "Like?" _What do I say? _ I sighed. "Daddy, do you REALLY want to talk about my needs?" Right when I said 'needs' dad stiffened. "No, I don't. I only wish your mom were here to talk to you. Do you need to talk to Esme?" He asked. He rushed through that sentence so fast I could barely keep up. I giggled. "No dad, I'm good." And with that, he smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

**-Friday Morning at school- (A/N: That kinda reminds me of the spongebob narrator. :P)**

**-Alice's POV-**

I was sitting in class, thinking of one thing. _Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. _"Alice?" _Dang, I just got called on... Umm... What was the question? _"Hmm? What?" I asked probably sounding really dumb. "Your needed in the office." _Thank God I didn't have to answer anything. I haven't payed attention all week._ I slowly rose from my seat. "Ooooh!" Everyone started to say, _Oh wow, How mature._ I rolled my eyes and walked out of the classroom. I walked into the office and saw my dad sitting there, waiting. He was looking at the floor. "Dad?" I was surprised to see him here, he was supposed to be at work. He looked up at me. It looked like he had been crying. "Hey, honey." I could hear sadness in his voice, and it broke my heart. Dad was always supposed to be strong. "Is.. everything... okay?" I asked, a little scared. "No, it's your grandmother," I froze. "she... lost her battle today."My grandma has Pernicious Anemia. _No,no,no, NO! Not MY grandma! _"No,it...NO!" I shouted. My grandma and I were very close. I would visit her every summer. I broke down and started to cry in my dad's shoulder. "Shhh.. Honey, I don't want this either." I sobbed into my dad's shoulder for a good 20 mins. My dad grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "Sweetheart, calm down. Your grandmother knew it was coming. We all knew. She wouldn't want you to cry over it." He said calmly, I knew he wanted to cry too. But he was being strong for me. "I'm sorry.." I said. "Honey, theres no need to apologize. I know it's hard for you.. Do u need to go home?" I let out a shaky sigh. "No, I'm okay." I didn't want double the homework. "Okay, we'll talk about it when you get home. I love you." "I love you too." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the building. I slowly walked back to class. Now all I can think about is my grandma.

**-Emmett's POV-**

I saw Alice walk into the cafeteria. She looked depressed. It looked like she'd been crying. I walked up to her, "Ali, is..everything okay?" she turned around to look at me. "No, Emmett. Everything is messed up." She buried her head into the crook of my neck. I felt bad for her, I've never seen her like this. "What happened, Ali?" I was scared for her. "My..grandma. She...she lost her battle today." She cried in between sobs. I wrapped my arms around. "Oh, Ali. I'm so sorry." I knew how close they were, and it must be painful. She had already lost her mom, and now her grandma. "It's okay, Em. I knew it was coming. It's just... I didn't get to say goodbye." I comforted her the best I could. She sniffed, and looked up."Thanks, Em. I...I really appreciate your help." she smiled. But the pain was too strong to hide. "I'll always be there for you." _I love you._

**-Alice's POV-**

Grandma's funeral is next weekend. Dad and I are flying over to Forks next Thursday to help set up. Emmett and his family are flying over on Friday. Grandma died exactly 2 weeks ago. I still cry every night. Dad and Emmett do their best to help. But nothing can cover up this pain. I didn't get to tell her that I love her one last time. I heard a light knock on my door. "Come in" I said, barely above a whisper. But the door opened and Emmett walked in. "You doing okay Ali?" he asked, with a worried expression. "Yeah, I'm doing better." I said. I hadn't cried as much. He sighed with relief. "Good, it hurts me to see you like this." I looked up at him and smiled. He walked over and sat on my bed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head into his shoulder. Every now and then, I would think about the time he almost kissed me. We still hadn't talked about it. But I would leave it alone for now, because I knew that I loved him. And if he loved me back, he would wait to ask. So for now, I sat there. Emmett's arm around me, my head on his shoulder. And thought about my grandma and the one I love. _Emmett._

**Like it? Hate it? Review? thanks.**

**I made this up along the way.. I had no idea anyone would die. It just popped up in my mind. So... yeah. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**I love you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you people who actually like my story. Ahaha! I personally think its cliche. But who cares? So.. I love you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Emmett's POV- **

I was sitting there with Alice, my arm around her and her head on my shoulder. My heart was beating out of my chest. _Oh God, I love her so much! But she's in pain, I need to stay calm._ Alice was staring into space. I smiled at her. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but I didn't mind. I was with the one I love. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Alice giggled, she must have heard it. I reached into my pocket and looked at my messages. _**Mom**_. _Why is my mom texting me? Does she even text?_ I opened the message. _**Emmett, I need you to come home, now. **_I groaned. I didn't want to move from this position, but I have to. I looked down at Alice. "I gotta go, my mom needs me." she sighed. "Okay." I got up, immediatley missed the feeling of her head on my shoulder. "Bye, Tink." I smirked. She laughed. The sweet sound of laughter coming from the one I love. "Bye, Em." She hadn't called me 'Em' in soooo long, and it made me feel good. I walked out of her room and silently shut the door.

**-Alice's POV-**

When Emmett left, I felt alone. I still have that hole in my heart, and it feels like only Emmett can patch it up. I wanted his arm around me, making me feel safe. I wanted to hear his whispered comforts in my ear. I wanted him to be mine, only mine! I love him, he understand me. He means so much to me. He's my first and ONLY love, he's...my best friend in the whole entire world. And one day, I'll have the guts to tell him that. But right now, it'll have to wait. I sat there, silent. Not moving. I had lost another loved one. I'm afraid. I don't know what I'm afraid of. I'm just...afraid. Grandma's funeral is in 4 days. I have to stay strong. For grandma. I still have to write a speech. I'm not sure what to write about, but dad said to write about my feelings towards grandma. I slowly got off my bed and walked to my desk to get a piece of paper and a pen. I sat down and started to write, but the paper was getting wet from the tears falling from my eyes. _I can't do it, it'll cause more pain._ I dropped the pen and burried my face in my hands...I stayed like that. For hours...

**-2 days later- **

**-Alice's POV-**

Dad and I are flying to Forks today. We, mostly my dad, are gonna help set up. I packed some stuff, and got into the car. My dad gave me a weak smile, which I returned. We drove to the airport. I felt weak. I didn't want to go to Forks. I didn't want all the memories to come back. I'm scared. I didn't want to say goodbye to my grandma. I didn't want her to leave. I want all this to be a dream! I want to wake up and find out that everything is alright! I want...I want everything to be normal. But that wouldn't happen, everything happens for a reason. Good or bad...there is always a reason.

**-Esme's POV-**

_Poor Emmett. He doesn't smile, he doesn't eat, he doesn't even move. _I was watching Emmett from the kitchen. He was sitting on the sofa, staring at nothing. "Emmett," I began, softly. He looked up at me. "Yeah..?" he asked. "pack your things for tomorrow." he looked at me, obviously confused. "But, I thought we were gonna fly back right after the funeral." "I talked to Alice's father, and we'll all be staying in Forks for 2 weeks." he smiled and walked to his room to pack for our trip to Forks.

**-Emmett's POV-**

_2 weeks. In Forks. With Alice. This could be a good thing, it could also be a bad thing. But, I'm really hoping I'll get to spend more time with Ali._ I packed the needed things. Toothbrush, _check._ Clothes, _check._ Etc. I was ready for Forks.

**-The Funeral-**

**-Alice's POV-**

I was shaking, partly because it was FREEZING. But mostly because I was holding in the tears. _Don't cry, be strong_. I thought to myself. But it only made me wanna cry more. The day was gloomy. The sun was covered by thick clouds. It was silent. And the wind blew a depressing song. Forks had lost a wonderful person, and I had lost an amazing grandmother. My grandma's body was paler than snow, her face...seemed happy. Today was indeed not a happy day. But I'm glad my grandma died in a peaceful way. It was my turn to speak. Emmett gave me an encouraging smile. I tried to smile back, but this pain..it's too strong to hide. I walked onto the stage, next to my grandma. I looked out to my family. I was ready, but the lump in my throat was too big to swallow. I swallowed the lump, and started to speak. "Weeks ago, we lost someone important. A wonderful wife, sister, and grandmother..." I looked up to see many people crying. "none of us wanted it. I didn't want it. I wanted her to live forever, to be with me forever. But, I realised...that she will always be with me, with us." I said, placing a hand over my heart. My dad smiled at me. "It didn't seem fair, but grandma once told me that eveything happens for a reason." I said, repeating my thoughts from a couple days ago. "I knew that there was a reason for her death, but... I didn't want to lose her. I love her _SO_ much. I cried for weeks. Hours." I looked at my grandma's lifeless body and said "I know your listening, and I want to tell you something before you leave... I love you, so much. Please, please, please... don't ever forget that." _"I love you too, Ali cat." _I looked up, _Am I going crazy?_ I smiled. _Grandma had said her last goodbyes, and has left. But she'll always be watching over me._

**Yeah, that really sucked. And I'm sorry 'bout that. But...Review? Thankyou!**

**I kinda have writers block... So, It'll be a while till the next chapter. **

**Guess what? I wuvvers you!**

**xoxo, Lynsee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmm...I have some ideas for the next couple chapters, but I'm not so confident. :/**

**So...I really hope you like this chapter...? **

**-Alice's POV-**

I've gotten better these past few days, I don't cry at night anymore. We've been visiting relatives, going to La Push, and I've been spending some one on one time with Emmett. I feel like we've blocked each other out, and I'm going to fix that. I'm planning on telling him that I really, really like- No, scratch that. I really, really LOVE him. Crossed fingers he loves me back.

**-Emmett's POV-**

"Alice, I..." _No._ I cleared my throat. "Alice, I can't.." _No!_"Alice I love you!" I heard my brother chuckle, I turned around to see him standing at the door. I glared at him. "So you finally decide to come out of that cave of yours?" I said, it came out as more of a question. "Well my cave is depressing." "What do you want?" I asked, annoyed of my loner brother. "I was gonna go to the beach, but I see your busy talking to your fantasy girlfriend."I shot him a death glare that made him whimper. "Wimp." I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever. I'll just ask Alice to come with me instead." he said, adding a sly smile. "Like Alice would ever hang out with you, Edward." he looked offended. "At least I have the guts to actually talk to her!" and with that he stormed off into his room, slamming the door behing him..."Drama queen" I muttered under my breath. I grabbed my cellphone off of my bed and sent Alice a text.

**-Alice's POV-**

I walking into my room, still in my pajamas. My phone vibrated on my bed, I walked over to my bed, yawning, and picked up my phone. _**Emmett.**_ I smiled, _**Hey Tink, wanna head to La Push in a couple mins?**_ I laughed at my nick-name, only Emmett could get away with calling me that. _**Sure Teddy, want me to meet you there?**_ I waited for his reply, _Ugh, slow txter._ _**Nah, I'll pick u up. 10 mins, K?**_ _10 mins...can I get ready that fast?_ _**Sounds good.**_ And with that, I threw my phone onto my bed and ran into my bathroom getting ready as fast as humanly possible. _Only Emmett can make me do this._

**-Emmett's POV-**

I lightly knocked on Alice's hotel room door. She opened her door and gave me a huge smile. "Ready?" I asked, returning her smile. "Ready!" she seemed so happy. I was glad that she actually smiled now, _These two weeks are gonna be great._ I thought. She got into the passenger seat of my jeep. I put the key into the ignition and felt her eyes on me, I turned to look at her. "Can I help you?" I questioned. "No, no just...start the car." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Okay, boss." She nudged me and rolled her eyes. I smiled at her. "It's good to have the old Alice back." she nodded. "It feels good." And with that, we drove off to the beach in a comfortable silence.

**-Alice's POV-**

_I need to tell him, right now is the perfect time!_ I looked at Emmett as he put his key into the ignition. He returned my gaze, "Can I help you?" he questioned me. "No, no just...start the car." _Stupid, now he knows something is wrong._ He raised his eyebrows at me, _"_Okay, boss." I pushed him, while rolling my eyes. "It's good to have the old Alice back." he said with a smile that made me melt on the inside. "It feels good." When we got to the beach I jumped out of Emmett's jeep. "Excited much?" he chuckled. "Yeah! I haven't been to the beach for ages!" It was unusually warm today. When my feet felt the sand underneath them I felt a rush of happiness bolt through me. "Race ya!" I yelled and ran into the water. Emmett quickly caught up to me, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me deeper into the water.

**-Emmett's POV-**

Since I'm almost 6ft tall, I am basically a giant next to Alice, who is only 4ft 11in. I grabbed her by the waist and dragged her depper and deeper into the water. She was laughing like a maniac the whole time. I stopped when my only my head was above the water. She couldn't touch here, at all. She held on to me tightly. I laughed. "Calm down, Ali. Your not gonna die." "And how do u know that?" she asked. "Because I'm right here, I'll never let anything like that happen to you." I said quietly. She looked straight into my eyes, searching for something. "Emmett, can I tell you something?" she whispered. My heart was beating out of my chest. "Course, Ali" I waited, gazing into her beautiful eyes. "Promise not to laugh?" I smiled, "I promise." she looked down. "I think I've fallen in love with my best friend..." I had a huge smile on my face. "Oh really...And who might he be?" I asked, acting dumb. She looked up at me, she rolled her eyes. "You know the one that is like 6ft tall, drives a jeep, and has a smile that makes my insides flutter?" I leaned down, "By any chance...could that be me?" she smiled. "Only if your name is Emmett. Then yes." I smiled, and her lips met mine. And the world made sense now. Alice is mine, I'm hers. We were meant to be. I lightly pulled away, "Finally." I whispered. And she nodded, "Finally."

**What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Great? Horrible? Review! Thankyaa!**

**I'm gonna be off of fanfic for the rest of the week, and most of next week. **

**But, please review. I wanna know what you think of it. **

**Thanks!**

**xoxo, Lynsee! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've been on fanfiction. So I hope you like this next chapter! **

**-Emmett's POV-**

_She told me she loved me...SHE told ME! I feel like a coward, I was supposed to tell her._ I was walking down the beach, Alice's small hand in my baseball mitt sized hands. She loves me, I love her. What could go wrong? She looked up at me and smiled. My heart pounded on the inside. "So does this mean were like...together?" she asked. "If you want to..." _Yes, yes, yes!_ She laughed, "Well of course I want to be together...do you?" "Well DUH!" I answered, laughing. She smiled at me, "So I guess it is Forever and Always, just like we promised." I nodded. "And I'm glad it is." We continued to walk down the beach in silence, thinking about the love we had just confessed about.

**-Alice's POV-**

_It finally happened! I finally had the guts to tell Emmett I love him, and I'm very proud of my guts. They did a good job._ _I'm holding Emmett's hand... I'm so happy! My heart is bound to beat out of my chest! _"Ready to go?" he asked as the sun was setting. "Yeah." I replied. He let go of my hand and yelled "I'll beat you there!" _Oh Emmett, you haven't changed._ He was so far away, but I ran anyways. When I reached his jeep he already had started it. "Cheater." I said. "Haha, you know it!" he added with a smirk. I got into the passenger seat and looked at him. "I love you Em." his eyes sparkled with joy. "I love you too Ali" He started the car and drove to my hotel, and I fell asleep on the way there, dreaming of nothing but Emmett.

**-Emmett's POV-**

We've spent our 2 weeks in Forks and now it's time to head back home. Forks is offiially my favorite town..in the whole wide world! I got into the plane, next to my mom and smiled at her, "I love you mom." she looked at me, "Are you okay, honey?" I laughed. "Yes mom" I said, "I just wanted to remind you about how much I care about you." I heard Edward whisper under his breath, "Kiss up" I looked at him, "Don't worry Eddie, I love you too." he glared at me. The world now made sense to me.

**-Alice's POV-**

Home, finally! The flight was long and the kid behind me wouldn't stop kicking my seat. I opened my bedroom door and jumped onto my bed. "FINALLY!" I yelled, and my dad laughed. "Esme invited us over for dinner, so get dressed." I smiled. "Okay!" I got dressed, nothing fancy just casual. I got into my dad's car and we drove. "Hey dad?" "Hmm?" he answered. "Can I tell you something." He shot a quick glance at me. "Is it about...you know? Girl stuff?" I looked about him. "No! No,no,no. Oh God no!" he sighed. "Okay, continue." "How would you feel if I was dating...Uhh." "Emmett?" he asked. I looked at him. "How'd you know?" he chuckled. "Honey, I may be dumb...But I am not STUPID. I've known that you have liked Emmett ever since you were 10 years old." I blushed. "Was it that obvious?." I asked, in a small voice. "Yes." _Oh great._ "So your okay with me...dating Emmett?" "Of course, he's a nice boy." I smiled. I love my life,

**-Emmett's POV-**

_Alice is coming over, Alice is coming over!_ I was acting like a 5 year old, but who cares? _ALICE IS COMING OVER!_ I was running around in my room, bouncing off the walls. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I ran to the front door and yanked it open. Alice and her dad were standing there, Alice with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Alice!" she smiled, "Hey!" she skipped inside the house as I led her to the living room. My mom laughed at us. I hadn't told her we were dating, but she was catching on. Alice saw Edward sitting on the sofa, "Hi Edward!" she chirped at him, "Hey Alice..." he said with no emotion. "Don't worry about him, he's just jealous he doesn't have a girlfriend." I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me and smiled. "Oh please." Edward whispered. Alice looked at him. "What?" Edward asked. "You need a girlfriend Edward." I scoffed. "He might be able to get one if he ever leaves his cave." Alice giggled. Edward glared at me. "Let's go help my mom Alice." I said putting my arm around her shoulder, leading her to the kitched. "Okie Dokie!" she said, as she skipped. _Oh MY Alice, your always so happy._

**-Alice's POV-**

It's been 2 months into my relationship with Emmett, and I'm as happy as can be! Summer is starting soon and I'm excited! The most important thing on my mind is Emmett's birthday! It's in 2 weeks and I don't know what to get him! His mom told me that his Jeep in getting old and that I could get him a new one. Hmmmm. I grabbed my phone and texted Emmett. **Hey, love.** I waited for his reply. **Hello beautiful, what can I do for you?** I smiled. **Just wanted to know what you want for your birthday. Anything in particular?** _...Reply, reply, reply._** I already have everything I want. Just be happy, that's all I need.** _Ugh! Don't be all gentleman-like when I need to know WHAT YOU WANT! _**Awww, but seriously. What do u want?** ...** Surprise me. **_UGH!_ **But...I don't know what to get you! **_He's so stubborn._ **Whatever you give me, I will love it. I have to go now, I love you. **_Hmmm._ **I love you too.** _Well this is just peachy. _

**-Emmett's POV-**

Im turning 19 in 2 weeks. 19! Can you believe that! I'm getting old! I didn't want any gifts, I didnt want a reminder of my aging. But mom and Alice insisted they gave me gifts. I couldn't argue with them. Alice had no idea what to get me, and mom was out buying my gift today. Hmmmm? I wonder what it is...

**So that's the 5th chapter! I really have no idea what Alice should get Emmett, so I need some help. Give me some ideas, review. Thanks!**

**I also want to know if you guys think if I should continue the story...So tell me if you want me to continue!**

**Review! **

**I Luhv Yeww! Ahahaha!**

**xoxo, Lynsee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow fanfiction nerds! I missed being on here! Thankyou so much MarMar Cullen for helping me, I honestly love you so much! You are the bestest ever! (Don't worry Josie, your the bestest too!) Anyways, I'm not a big fan of drama, but the next couple of chapters are drama! Ughh, Drama. So...**

**-Alice's POV-**

_What to get him? What to get him? WHAT TO GET HIM? Ugh, GOD! Why is it so hard? _I was making a list of things to get Emmett, and so far...Nothing was on the list...Emmett's birthday is in 5 days! My dad was at work, and I was sitting on my bed with a peice of paper and pencil. I heard a light knock on the door, I got up and walked to the front door, and standing there was Jasper..._Oh Lord, please help me_. Jasper, my clingy ex-boyfriend. He smiled, "Alice" I rolled my eyes, "Jasper!" I said with fake emotion. He looked at me, "Alice I made a huge mistake when I cheated on you and-" I held one hand up to stop him, " CHOSE to cheat on me, 2. I will never, and I repeat NEVER accept your apology...EVER!" And with that, I slammed the door in his face, and walked back into my room. "Alice!" he opened my door and came into my room, "How'd you get in here?" he scoffed, "You didn't lock your door...Smart one" I stood up, "Jasper get out of here, or...or I'll call the cops!" He help up his hands in defeat, "Fine, whatever..But I will be back!" He left my house, slamming my door. "Creeper!" I yelled, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

**-Emmett's POV-**

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I looked at the Caller ID.._Rosalie_. Rosalie? Why would my ex be calling me? I picked it up, "Hello?" I heard crying, "Emmett..." it was Rosalie's mom.."Umm..Yes?" I said, feeling awkward. "Rosalie...she's in the hospital.. She got in an accident." I froze, "Not to be rude but...We aren't dating anymore and.-" "She's asking for you" she interrupted. I was completely shocked.._She asked...for me? _"Uhmm. Okay, I'm on my way." I got into my jeep and drove to the hospital. I know it's weird but..I hope she'll be I arrived Rosalie's mom gave me an unexpected hug, I awkwardly patted her back, "there, there..." She looked up at me "She's in there." I lightly knocked on the door, "Come in" I heard her croak. I came in and sat down next to her. "Emmett.." she began.."Yeah?" I asked her, then she kissed me.._SHE KISSED ME! Pull away Emmett! Pull away! Your love ALICE!_ But for some reason, I couldn't pull away. Something felt right about the kiss.

**-Alice's POV-**

Emmett txted me about meeting him at the hospital. Rosalie got into an accident. Rosalie was always nice to me, so I was worried about her. I drove to the hospital and saw Rosalie's mom, she smiled at me. "She's in that room, Emmett's in there with her." I smiled "Thanks" I walked in and saw them kissing, KISSING! I felt like someone punched me in the gut, my eye's burned with tears.._Why does this always happen to me? To me?_ "Emmett"

**Duh, Duh, Duh! Ahahaha! Ooh! I kinda don't like Rosalie or Emmett right now. I'm sorry the chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longggg! Thankyou again MarMar! So..Review? Thanks..**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**Haha, just thought I should mention that for the stupid people.**

**xoxo, Lynsee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**One thing I did forget to mention is Alice's dad IS Carlisle, thankyou **twilight4life **for telling me. I thought I mentioned it, but I didn't...My bad. So..here's chapter 7! **

**-Emmett's POV-**

"Emmett..." I heard Alice whisper, I pulled away from Rosalie. Alice stared at me, tears filling her beautiful eyes, "Alice, please-" I began but was interrupted, "Alice." I heard Rosalie say, I turned to look at her, but she was avoiding eye contact with me. "Alice...I'm sorry, I-I just needed someone there for me...and Emmett was...just there." Alice nodded, "It's ok...but hearing that made no difference, It still hurt." I looked at Alice, "Alice, I love you...and I would never do anything to hurt you!" I said, and Alice nodded. "I know...but right now, I just need a break from this love thing. I'm sorry Emmett." She looked at her shoes, "But, Alice-" she shook her head. "I'm just..gonna go." she said, and ran out of the hospital..._I am officially...heart broken._

**-Alice's POV-**

I ran out of the hospital and jumped into my car. I jammed the key into the ignition and turned the radio up...loud. I sped down the street, tears streaming down my face. My eyes blurred with tears, so I floored it. Before I knew it, I made a turn and slammed into a semi, _Oh crap!_ I thought as my car flipped twice. _Ugh my head!_ I thought as my car landed. All I heard was car horns, and the ambulance's siren..._Where am I?_ I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly. "Ughh." I moaned. My dad was at my side, I tried lifting my head up, but my head was throbbing. "Alice...what were you thinking?" my dad asked, his tear stained face filled with worry. "I-I'm sorry, dad. I just-" "No," he said, "you weren't thinking. Do you know how worried I was?" he asked. I nodded. "Dad...I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking at all." he nodded, "It's okay, but I think you should tell Emmett that." he said, gesturing towards Emmett. I looked up at Emmett, "Hey." I said, "Alice, what's wrong with you?" he asked as my dad left the room. "I-" I began. "You scared the crap outta me!" I looked at him, _He's crying..._"Emmett...I really am sorry, I was just..mad. And I wasn't paying attention..." he sighed, "Please be more careful...I can't lose my best friend.." he said, and tears started to form in my eyes. He leaned down to hug me, and the tears streamed down my face. "Ali, I'm sorry I yelled...you just scared me." I sniffed, "It's okay, Em." I smiled, and hugged him for the longest time...I was allowed to go home, I didn't get any injuries, but I do have a major head ache. I was pushed in a wheel chair into the parking lot. I saw my yellow porsche...crushed. I whimpered, and covered my hand with my mouth. "My baby!" I squeaked, Emmett laughed. "This is no laughing matter!" I yelled at him, I couldn't help but smile. "Oh Ali, If only you were more careful..." he teased. I pouted, and was lifted into my dad's car. And we drove home, talking about road safety..._Woooo!_

**-Emmett's POV-**

Turning 19 today...That means that I'm...old. Nothing to celebrate about that. "Emmett," I heard my mom call from outside my door, "Come in." I called. She walked in, "Happy Birthday honey!" I smiled, she gave me a huge hug. "Where's Ed?" I asked her, she rolled her eyes. "In his room." I smiled, "Of course" she walked into Edward's room, "Edward! Get up!" he groaned, and I laughed. I got up and shut my door, and got dressed.

**-Alice's POV-**

I got into the car, Emmett's gift in my hands. My dad looked at me, "Ready?" he asked, "Mmhm." I said, while nodding. He drove down the road, "Dad?" he nodded, "Hmm?" I paused, "Last night I was looking at some college sites...and-" he looked at me for a brief second, "Your ready for college...already?" he asked, I nodded, "Yes, I know that I haven't graduated yet but..I was thinking that maybe.." he smiled. "I'm so happy that you want to go to college!" he said. I smiled, "Really?" I asked, he nodded. "Of course!" he said, and I smiled. He pulled into the driveway and I got out of the car. "We'll talk more about this later..." he said, as he rang the doorbell. I nodded, and Emmett opened the door. He smiled, "Hey!" he said, I smiled. My dad nodded, "Emmett." and passed him, and walked into the kitchen. "Hey! Happy Birthday." I said, he frowned.."Don't remind me." he said, I rolled my eyes. "Just be happy I found you a gift." I said, and he smiled at me. "I want to give it to you..later. When everyone leaves." I said, and he raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and walked towards Bella. I gave her a huge hug, which she returned, "I missed you Bella!" I said, "Why? I was at home this whole time." she said, smiling. I rolled my eyes at her, "Well we need to hang out more! It's not good to stay inside, locked up." she nodded, "Yeah.. we should." Emmett walked over, "Ali, I need to talk to you. Bella wiggled her eyebrows, I nudged her, "Stop!" she laughed, and Emmett smiled.

**-Emmett's POV-**

I led Alice outside, "What did you need?" she asked, smiling. "Alice.." I began, she nodded. "I..still love you, and it brings me pain that we aren't together." she found something interesting about the floor, "Em, I still love you too. But I need a break from this whole thing. Maybe after college-" I shook my head, "That's too long." she smiled, "After graduation?" she asked, I shook my head. "Too long." she smiled, "Right now?" she asked, I nodded, "Right now is..perfect." I smiled, she looked up at me. "But, if you hurt me again..there will not be another 'Right now' " I nodded, _Breaking up...Geting back together. Love? Yes._

**-Alice's POV-**

_Back together again? Hmmm, that was fast. But, I'm glad it was. _I was talking to Bella when Esme yelled, "Time to open presents!" Emmett groaned, "Mom! You treat me like I'm 9! I'm 19! I don't need any gifts." she shook her head, "Hush Emmett! Open this one!" she handed him a small box. He looked inside, and pulled out some keys. "What's this?" he asked, Esme squealed. "Keys to your new house! I've been paying that house off for year! And when your ready, you can move in!" he gave his mom a huge hug, "Thankyou, Mom!" she smiled, tears of joy in her eyes. After Emmett opened all his gifts, everbody left. "Ready for my gift?" I asked, he nodded. I walked him to his backyard and we sat on the old tire swing we used to play on. I handed him the bag, and he looked inside. He looked up at me, "Ali?" he asked, I nodded. He pulled out a scrap book. "I started making that when we were 10, and I drew those a couple months ago." I said pointing at my sketch book. He opened the scrap book, a picture of us, sitting in our old tree house, arm in arm, was on the first page. He looked at me, "That was the day we promised to stay friends forever.." he said, and I smiled. He set the scrap book down and picked up my old sketch book, he opened it, "Wow, I knew you could draw but...I didn't know you were this good." he said. I smiled when I saw the picture I drew of us when we were 16, we were laying in the grass, looking at the stars. he smiled, I looked at him, and he stared into my eyes, "I love you Mary Alice Brandon." I smiled, "And I love you Emmett McCarty." **(A/N: I don't know his middle name...) **He leaned in and placed a light kiss on my lips, and I smiled. "Forever and always.." I breathed, and he nodded.

**-Emmett's POV-**

"You got everything?" my mom asked, "Yup." I nodded, and my mom started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her, "Mom...Please don't cry, I'm just moving out." she sobbed, "I know! But your just...getting so big now! I'm afraid that I'll lose my little boy." I shook my head, "I'll always be your little boy, just taller and stronger." she smiled and pushed me, I laughed. I walked over to Edward, "Eddie" I said, he smiled. "I'm gonna miss annoying you." Edward said, I laughed. "I'm not gonna miss being annoyed, but I'm gonna miss you." I smiled at him, "Come on bro!" I said as I held my arms out for a hug, "No, no, no!" Edward yelled, trying to get away from me, but I wrapped my arms around him and lifted him off the ground, "This is the brotherly love that we've shook off for years!" I said as I set him down. "Yeah, I'm glad we avoided those years.." he said. I rolled my eyes, I got into my jeep and drove to my new house...Starting a new life.

**That was not too long...But, I had nothing else to write. It would all be fluff and crap like that. This chap was made up along the way, so I apologize for the suckiness. I am thinking about ending this story and writing an AliceXJasper. I love Jasper...and He's mine! So, tell me if I should write the Jasper thing or continue this one, by clicking that beautiful review button down there!**

**Thanks!**

**I luhvers yooh! **

**xoxo, Lynsee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This chapter has no romance between Emmett and Alice, it's mainly about why Edward is always...depressed...It's pretty...Sad..? So, I hope you like it! I was half asleep when I came up with this chapter..:/ So here's CHAPTER 8! :D**

**-Edward's POV-**

**~10 years ago~**

_I'm scared...Daddy is gonna be home any moment. I looked at the clock, 8:58. He's gonna walk in any moment, I hope he's in a good mood. I didn't do anything wrong today...so maybe daddy will love me. I heard the garage door open, I whimpered. He's coming...he bursted through the door, "Edward!" he yelled, I was sitting on the floor, scared to move from this postion..he was looking for me. "Edward!" he was getting angry. I stood up, "Yes daddy?" he turned around to look at me, "You've been a bad boy today." I shook my head violently, "No, daddy! I promise I was good!" he walked towards me...I started crying, "Shut up!" he yelled! I cried harder, "Daddy please, don't hit me! I've been good! I promise!" but he didn't care, he lifted his hand and hit me. I was on the floor..."Dad?" Emmett asked, coming into the house. Daddy stopped, "Yeah, what's up bud?" he asked, a huge smile on his face..._

**-Later that night-**

_I knocked on Emmett's door. 'No seven year olds allowed!' the sign on the door said. "What?" Emmett called, "Emmett? Can I come in?" I whispered, he opened the door, "What do you want?" he asked me. I didn't answer. He sighed, "Fine." he said, letting me in his room. "What's up?" he said, sitting on his bed. I looked at the floor, "Does...daddy love you more than me?" he looked at me, my eyes were filling with tears. "Why would you say that, Ed?" I looked up at him, "Because...daddy doesn't hit you.." he stared at me, shocked. "Dad hit you? WHEN?" he asked, raising his voice. "Since last month..when he gets home from work." he stood up and walked to our parents room, "Mom!" he yelled. "What is it?" mommy asked from the kitchen. "Mom, Can I talk to you..In my room.?" she smiled, "Of course" she walked to Emmett's room, "What's wrong?" she asked, shutting the door." Emmett looked at me, "You gonna tell her, or do I have to?" mom looked at us confused, "What's going on?" she asked, I looked at the floor, Emmett sighed, "Dad hits Edward!" Emmett said, and mommy walked towards me, "Is that true, sweetie? Does daddy hit you?" I nodded, and tears formed in her eyes. She kissed my forhead. "Stay here okay? Emmett lock the door when I get out." Emmett nodded. Mommy walked out, "FRANK! Get out here!" Emmett walked over to me, and put his arm around my shoulder, "It's gonna be alright, bro!" he said, putting a fake smile on his face._

**-Esme's POV-**

_"FRANK! Get out here!" I yelled, I was furious. He hit MY baby, he's DEAD. He walked out of the bedroom, "What?" he asked, I glared at him, "Are you hitting my little boy?" I asked, he had a fake innocence on his face, "What?" he asked. "You heard me! ARE YOU..HITTING MY LITTLE BOY?" he looked at the floor, "He was...being bad-" "FRANK! He's 7 years old! He's still a kid! You can't just hit him! You have to confront with him first!" he was quiet. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed my suitcase. "Where are you going?" he asked following me, "I'm leaving you, were ALL leaving you! Emmett, take Edward into his room and pack your things!" I yelled. Frank walked towards Emmett's room, "DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!" I screamed. I ran over to Frank and hit him over the head. He fell to the ground, "Hurry up and pack your things! Were moving!" _

**-Months later, Edward's POV-**

_We moved far away from daddy, I feel safe. But everyday at 9 pm I still get scared, I still sit on the floor, waiting for daddy to barge into the house, but mommy said that daddy won't come anywhere near us, and that I shouldn't worry. _

**NOT as sad as I wanted it to be, but Oh well! I personally like this chapter! It might be my favorite, OH! And I don't know who Frank is...I just came up with the name along the way. I needed a serious name so I didn't use 'Bob' or anything like that. REVIEW! Thankyouu!**

**I luh yuhh!**

**xoxo, Lynsee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! It's been a while! I decided that I'm going to end this story! I have nothing else to write, and I'm not a big fan of EmmettxAlice! So I hope you like the last chapter...**

**-Emmett's POV-**

Do you think it's lame that I count the years, months, days, and hours of my relationship with Alice? Well...I do. It's been 5 years, 4 months, 23 days and 15 hours. **(A/N: I skipped out on A LOT!) **Alice and I..well, you could say we are in love. I love her with every bit of my heart..Her smile, her eyes, her giggle, her crazy personality..Everything about her is perfect. I want her to be my Alice forever, my Ali cat, my best friend, the first one I actually LOVED. She's my other half, and she completes me...Oh my Alice, you don't understand how much I love you..

**-Alice's POV-**

Emmett told me to meet him at his mom's house...Why his mom's house? I drove to Esme's house and lightly knocked on the door. Esme opened it, "Hi honey! Emmett's in the backyard!" I smiled, "Thanks!" I walked into the backyard and found Emmett sitting on the old tire swing, "Hey, Ali." I smiled, all these years, he's never changed. "Hi, Em." sat next to him. It was silent, he looked at me, I turned my head to stare into his eyes. He had a nervous look on his face, "What's wrong?"...

**-Emmett's POV-**

_Keep it cool, Calm down. Just get down on your knee! DO IT!_ I was yelling at myself...Alice, you have no idea how crazy you make me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and looked at Alice, she looked at me. I slowly got down on my knee and Alice's face expression was priceless. "Mary Alice Brandon, your eyes make me feel protected, your smile makes my insides go crazy, your laugh makes my heart skip a beat, the other half of my heart belongs to you, I never thought I would fall in love with my best friends, your perfect, and I love you..I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have one question to ask you..." she nodded, tears in her eyes, wanting me to continue, "Will you marry me?" she jumped into my arms, "Yes! Yes!" I chuckled, and swung her around in my arms, "I love you Alice!" she smiled, tears streaming down her face, "And I love you Emmett!"

**(A/N: Doom doom doom, don't know what to write here! So let's skip to the wedding! Sound good?)**

**-Alice's POV-**

My breathing was uneven. "Just imagine how Emmett feels" Bella, my bride's mate said. I turned around to look at her, "You look beautiful!" I told her, she blushed, "Pfft, it's nothing compared to you, gorgeous!" I smiled, "Thankyou" I said, and gave her a huge hug. "Ready?" daddy asked me, I nodded. He looked at me..tears forming in his eyes. I gave him a hug, "Oh daddy. Please don't cry!" I said, and he nodded, "I'm sorry, It's just..I'm handing you over to.-" "A good guy." I said, and he nodded, "Yes, but my little girl is fading away.." a single tear fell from his eyes and I almost broke down crying. I shook my head, "I will always be your little girl, daddy. I promise!" he nodded, and walked me to the entrance, stopping. He exhaled, loudly, "Ready?" he asked, I nodded, "Ready as ever!" I said, and the music started...

**-Emmett's POV-**

"You may now kiss the bride!" I smiled, like a big goofball and leaned down and kissed Alice, _Our lives together are now starting._ I heard clapping, talking, and whistling. And the music started up, Alecs and I walked out of the church..arm in arm.

**-Alice's POV-**

2 weeks since our wedding day, and life couldn't get any better. My head was on Emmett's chest, we were laying in the grass, looking at the stars. He looked down at me and smiled, "Mary Alice Brandon, I will love you 'till the day I die."...

**So, that's the end of Past, Present, and Future Love. I apologize that it stinks...like bad, but I'm tired of this story and Imma write a different one.**

**I luhh yuhh!**

**Review!**

**Thanks,**

**xoxo, Lynsee!**


End file.
